


Yes, Commander

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Darkfic, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: James just up and left one day, just as quickly as he appeared. But Darcy sees him on the sidewalk on a coffee run. He looks different somehow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT THE TAGS. Look at them. Do it. If this isn't for you, hit the back button.

Darcy strolled down the street, a paper cup of coffee in each hand. She’d just gone on a coffee run and was headed back to Jane’s mom’s house/the lab. It was nice to get out for a bit. Jane was full of denial and had thrown herself headfirst into work to distract herself from the fact that James had just disappeared.

Darcy had found James a few months ago and sort of ended up bringing him home, coincidentally the same day she’d brought home a stray kitten. He’d stayed on the couch in their flat for awhile and Jane and he had started making google-eyes at each other. But then one day he’d just disappeared. The blankets had been folded up neatly, the dishes had been done, and James was just gone.

Except… No, it couldn’t be. There was a dark-haired man standing to the side of the sidewalk up ahead, staring straight at her. As she got closer, though, there was no denying it. That was definitely James.

He looked different somehow, though. She was used to seeing him look...  softer, maybe? Now he just looked… Nothing.

“James?” She called to him.

There was no chance that he hadn’t heard her, but he didn’t respond. Instead he turned and started walking away. Not quickly, she could totally catch him.

Darcy picked up her speed a little bit, rushing after him. She saw him abruptly turn left, and followed him into what seemed to be some sort of alley between the shops.

He kept the same steady pace, not turning back even when she called his name again. He went around another corner.

“James-” she started as she followed, his name dying on her lips as she saw what waited for her. There was a group of men standing there like they were waiting for her. They were wearing black and were armed, and looked every bit like what Erik would call a jack-booted thug.

“Uh, sorry.” She turned and made to leave again, but one of them spoke.

“Ms. Lewis,” he said in a low, raspy voice. Darcy turned to see a man with thick, dark hair and a smirk on his face take a step towards her. “Don’t run off. Don’t you want to get reacquainted with your friend?”

A look at James’ face showed the same blank nothingness. Darcy dropped the cups of coffee and turned to run. She only got a couple of steps before the unmistakable unyielding metal of James’ prosthesis hooked around her waist, pulling her back against him. The black glove of his other hand settled heavily over her mouth before she could say anything else.

He lifted her off her feet and carried her out of the opposite side of the alley towards a waiting van. Like, a no-shit kidnapping van with tinted front windows and no windows at the back. Darcy’s eyes widened when she saw it, and she started trying to pull free but it was absolutely no good. James was just too strong.

She was deposited in the back of the van, and James climbed in too. The door slammed shut. It was only a second before the engine revved and it started to move. She was knocked off balance without the benefit of a seatbelt, or even a seat, but she braced herself against the floor and was able to sit upright.

James was crouched by the door, staring straight ahead like she wasn’t even there.

“James?” He didn’t even look at her. Darcy crept across the floor and laid her hand on his arm. “James? What’s going on?”

Still nothing. “James, talk to me. Please talk to me. What’s going on.” She stared up at his face, blank and immobile. “James?”

The van rounded another corner, knocking her onto her ass. James didn’t even move. She stayed there this time, just staring at him. She wasn’t sure how to feel. Why was he ignoring her? What was going on? How did the other guy know her name? Well, obviously James had told him, they knew each other.

She wasn’t sure how long they drove for. James seemed to have snatched her phone from her pocket when he’d grabbed her, she’d missed that. But she didn’t have it anymore. And it didn’t matter how much she asked, yelled, or pleaded, she didn’t get an answer from him. She didn’t get anything from him.

Eventually the van rolled to a stop. Darcy sprawled onto her hands again, and she pulled herself into a sitting position. They were going to let her out now, right? That made sense. She could make a break for it?

No, that wouldn’t do any good. James had easily caught her before, and he’d do it again, no doubt.

“What’s happening?” she asked quietly, not surprised when he didn’t answer.

The door slid open with a metallic grating sound, and the same man who had spoken her name stood there with his hands on his hips. “I hope you had a good trip,” he said with that same smirk. “We’re going inside now. I wouldn’t advise you try to get away. You can’t, and I don’t wanna make him hurt you.” The implied threat was very clear.

James got out, and Darcy crawled to the opening and got out too, standing on legs that were a little bit shaky from being jostled around so much. She had absolutely no idea where they were. London somewhere, obviously, but she’d never been here before. There didn’t appear to be anyone around, either.

James’ hand closed around her upper arm, and he led her over to a metal door in the side of a wide building. He yanked it open and shoved her inside. They were in a narrow hall, dingy and poorly lit, and he guided her along to an open door at the end.

The room was brightly lit and appeared to be some kind of gym. There were weight bags, weights, exercise machines, and a square of dark-colored mats.

The door slammed behind her, and Darcy looked back to see that all of the jack-booted thugs had filed in after them and were now looking at her. Specifically at her, too, not at James. And they all had something on their sleeves- was that the SHIELD logo?

“Bet you’re wondering why you’re here.” It was the same one who had spoken before, he was obviously the leader. He unzipped his body armor and pulled it off, setting it over the back of a chair.

“Uh, yeah.” She tried to slow the furious beat of her heart. “What’s going on?” SHIELD wasn’t above a bit of kidnapping, but this felt off, somehow. This definitely wasn’t a SHIELD base, for one thing.

He nodded at James. “The Asset got away from us for a bit. Stayed with you, right? Now we have to teach him a bit of a lesson.” His dark eyes flicked from her face to James. “Isn’t that right, Asset?”

“Yes, Commander,” came James’ voice. Only it didn’t sound like him. His voice was flat, emotionless, almost robotic.

“So we’re gonna have a bit of a party. And you…” The leader lifted one hand to tap against his chin. He crossed the room to where James still had ahold of her upper arm, keeping her by his side. “You’re gonna wanna be a good girl.” His eyes moved over her slowly, down, then up again seeming to miss absolutely nothing. “Relax, princess. I heard the Asset was quite the lady’s man back in the day.”

His gaze lingered on her for another second before flicking over to James. “Warm her up for us.”

Her eyes widened as the implications of what he’d said fully sank in. “No.” She turned towards James, shaking her head. “No, James. No, you can’t.”

He didn’t say anything, but he released her arm only for one hand to settle in the small of her back, the other at the back of her neck, holding her in place.

“James, what about Jane?” She thought she saw the flicker of something,  _ anything _ , in his blue eyes as he slowly leaned towards her, but it was gone so quickly she might have imagined it. “I know you and Jane-”

His lips closed over hers, muffling whatever might have come next. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly, darts of his tongue, little nibbles of her lip. She had to admit that he had skills, but there was a sort of detachedness to it that just felt  _ wrong _ . 

She couldn’t pull away, either. His hand cradled the back of her neck, fingers tangled in her hair, and when she tried to move his hold on her tightened. She wedged her hands between them, palms against his chest to push him away, but he was just too strong.

His lips eventually slipped from hers, moving back along her jaw in a shadow of passion. When his stubble rasped against the sensitive spot on her neck, she couldn’t help but gasp as unbidden warmth tingled through her. He turned her head to the side, and she was looking at the group of men who were intently watching them.

The leader smirked as he caught her gaze, and she had to shut her eyes. “Take off her clothes, Asset.”

James lifted his head. His hands closed in the front of her shirt and he just shredded it, the fabric tearing with a wet sound. He let both halves of it drop to the floor by her feet. His fingers traced under one cup of her bra, tracing the band to the middle. He  _ tore _ the center gore at the front. Darcy squeaked. She hadn’t even known that was possible.

She let it slide off her arms so it would hamper mobility in case she had an opening. Her skirt was disposed of in much the same manner, but she put her hand on his arm when he reached for her leggings. “James.” If he tried to do that to her leggings there was a chance she could actually get hurt. “James, stop.” The next words were thick in her throat, but she forced them out. “Let me help you.” They were coming off anyway, there was no doubt about that.

“Let her help,” came the amused-sounding voice from their left.

She braced her hand on his shoulder for balance as she stepped out of her boots. The floor was cold even through her socks, and that somehow seemed easier to focus on. Her hands slipped into the waist of her leggings, hesitating a little.

“Last chance, Darcy.” There was a clear warning in the leader’s tone.

She pushed them down, her eyes falling shut so she wouldn’t have to look at any of them, she wouldn’t have to see any of them looking at her. She could practically feel it, the collective weight of their gaze was almost a physical thing as she nudged her clothes aside with her foot.

One of the men let out a low whistle. She didn’t know who, and she wasn’t sure it really mattered. Heat rushed into her cheeks, shame and embarrassment.

“Very nice,” the leader said. He was closer than he had been, and her eyes snapped open so she could see him.

Darcy tried to cover herself with her arms.

“Oh, I don’t think so. Don’t let her do that, Asset. Take a good, long look at her.”

James snagged her wrists, pulling them out to her sides as his blue eyes moved over her dispassionately.

“Ain’t she pretty?” The leader was standing just beside her now, his eyes tracing out the curves of her body with a lot more heat than James’ had.

“Yes, Commander,” came James’ deep voice almost automatically. 

“I honestly don’t know how you kept your hands to yourself with just a door between you. Well…” The leader trailed one finger over her shoulder and down to her elbow. “Nothing between you now. Make her come a couple times, that should get her warmed up for the rest of us. Start slow, let her get into it.”

That comment seemed to echo over and over in her mind. She’d known what they intended, obviously, he’d made it fairly clear. But now it seemed to really hit home. Maybe it was his touch, his nearness… It didn’t matter.

“Turn her this way,” one of the other men suggested. “We wanna see.”

She squeezed her eyes shut again. There was no way she could face that. “Who’s your supervisor?” she asked, her voice only shaking a little bit. “There’s no way this is SHIELD-sanctioned.”

James gripped her waist, turning her to face the other men. He stepped up behind her, his body warm and solid against her back. He was still wearing the rigid body armor, but he molded himself around her as much as he could.

“You’d be surprised what goes on there these days,” came the amused response. “How is Dr. Foster, by the way?”

Darcy clamped her lips between her teeth. James’ hands were stroking over her body, down her sides, over her hips.

“‘Cause you’re here for his benefit. It would be a shame to have to teach  _ you _ this same lesson, wouldn’t it?” The leader’s threat was very, very clear. There was no doubt they could find Jane, take her the same way they’d taken Darcy. And for Jane to see James looking at her like he was looking at a total stranger…

“That’s better.” The leader’s thumb coaxed her lower lip free, then stroked over it. “Don’t get me wrong, we wanna hear you. But no more bullshit, okay?” That was almost tender.

James’ lips closed over the side of her neck, his hands settling at her waist. He nudged her gently with his nose until she leaned her head over, giving him more room.

The leader pushed his thumb gently into her mouth. “Suck, princess.”

The temptation to bite him was strong, but she had no doubt shit would get very real if she did. So instead she did as he said, hollowing her cheeks out around him. She worked her tongue around his thumb.

“Well, fuck. You’re gonna have to try this, Asset. Not yet.”

James found the sensitive spot just behind her ear. His mouth worked against it until she let out a soft noise. He seemed to be able to pinpoint exactly what she liked, and there was nothing she could do to keep from responding. When she felt the edge of his teeth she made another little noise, a shiver spreading through her and making her nipples pucker.

“Look at that,” the leader said.

James’ hand was starting to move now, sliding over the curve of her stomach and up to cup one of her breasts. His thumb brushed back and forth over the stiff peak, sending jolts of sensation down between her legs. The metal was warm, slightly warmer than body temperature.

“He’s making you feel good, princess. It’s okay to like it.”

Darcy shook her head as much as she could, but there was no denying it. He absolutely was making her feel good. Especially when his finger and thumb closed over her nipple with just the right amount of pressure. She gasped, shaking her head again.

Finally his thumb fell from her mouth. “That’s what I wanna hear.”

James toyed with her rosy peak, rolling and plucking until she was arching into his touch. Now that it was just him touching her, she could almost pretend it was just the two of them. That wouldn’t be so bad.

His mouth shifted back, making a hot trail across the back of her neck. He pushed her hair out of the way with his free hand, and he found the sensitive spot on the other side.

He pinched down on her nipple until white-hot sensation ran through her, pulling another gasp free. 

“Oh god!” She immediately regretted it, clamping her lips between her teeth.

“I don’t think so, princess.” The leader’s thumb was at her mouth again, pulling her lip free. “That’s exactly what we wanna hear. Nothing like the sound of a pretty girl enjoying herself.”

The hand that wasn’t at her breast skimmed down over her side until James slipped it between her legs. His fingers pushed up against her clit, and he circled it. Slow at first, and then faster and faster until she was rocking into him.

It was too much. His mouth on her neck, the exquisite sensation at her breast, the steady touch between her legs… The world narrowed down around her. She tried to fight it, tried to focus past herself, tried to think of something else,  _ anything _ else, but she came with a groan.

“Perfect,” the leader said, his own voice growing husky.

James didn’t stop, though, and when Darcy came down from her incredible high it quickly turned into too much. “Stop!” She pushed at his hand, but he was just too strong. She twisted in his grip trying to get away, trying to shift his touch, but there was just no escape. “James, you gotta stop!”

Mercifully too much turned into not enough, and it wasn’t long until her pleasure crested and broke again, leaving her trying to catch her breath in his arms.

He stopped this time, his hands coming back to rest at her waist as he straightened away. She took a deep, shaky breath, but she still didn’t want to open her eyes.

“How ‘bout it, Asset? Want those pretty red lips wrapped around your cock?”

Her eyes flew wide at that, and she looked over at the leader to see he was smirking at her, his hands on his hips. His pupils were blown wide with desire. “What?”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Get your vest off, unzip. We’ll bend her over so she can blow you.”

James immediately stepped away from her, and Darcy felt the loss of his solid body acutely. Because even though all this was happening, she at least knew him. His was the only familiar face in the room.

She heard him take off his body armor, and then the unmistakable zip of his fly. The leader’s hands settled on her hips, turning her so her profile was to the other men.

James came around in front of her. He was hard, his flushed cock bobbing up from up his open pants.

“Bend over, princess.” She looked back at him and the leader motioned to James with a jerk of his head. “Bend over. You just came pretty hard, you owe him a little something.”

She turned back towards James and bent forward, her hands on his hips to steady herself. His cock was bobbing right in her face. She held it steady at the base, then opened her mouth and took him inside. She sucked him down the same way she had with the leader’s thumb.

His hands came to the sides of her head, fingers twining in her hair.

“That good?” came the question from behind her.

“Yes, Commander.” James actually sounded like it was affecting him, too, there was a strain in his deep voice.

“Good. Fuck her face a bit, keep her distracted.”

Distracted from what? But Darcy certainly couldn’t ask the question, not when James’ fingers tightened around her head to hold her there. He started pumping into her mouth, each stroke deep and even so she had to suppress her gag reflex and time each breath to when he was pulling back.

It wasn’t distracting enough. She felt a finger, cool and slick, probing at the rosebud of her ass. She tried to pull away, but there was no getting out of James’ grip. She protested, words muffled by the thick cock in her mouth, the sound vibrating against his skin. He had to have felt that, his fingertips pressed in just for a second.

“Oh, trust me, princess, you’re gonna want me to do this. Make you nice and wet, just like your cunt.” He pushed all the way inside, drawing another noise free. “We don’t wanna hurt you.” It was clearly a warning.

It was impossible to ignore the slow push-pull of his finger. When he added a second one, she couldn’t keep in a long groan. It felt good, better than it should have, especially when his other hand dropped down in front of her for his blunt-tipped fingers to find her clit.

He scissored his fingers, the tight muscle burning just a little as he opened her up. She tried to keep all of her focus on James steadily fucking into her mouth, but what the other man was doing just felt too good. She couldn’t help but rock back into him.

“Fuck, that’s gonna feel so good.” The fingers withdrew, and Darcy had to stop herself from making a protesting noise. “Over on the mat, Asset. On your back. Darcy’s gonna ride you.”

James abruptly pulled free and strode over to the square of mats. He lay down on his back and turned his head, blue eyes searching for her.

Darcy straightened up and turned towards the leader. Her eyes were wide, imploring. “I can’t-”

“Go on, princess.” He motioned with his head, dark eyes hard.

She moved over to where James was waiting for her. Her face burned as she settled on top of him, straddling his hips. He helped her down, though, at least that was something.

Something flickered in his eyes. She couldn’t see what, but it was a response. It was something. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to him before she sank down over his cock, taking him deep inside.

Heat swirled through, and it felt good as he filled her. His hands closed around her upper arms, pulling her down against his chest. He’d taken the body armor off so at least it wasn’t uncomfortable for her, but there was no shirt between them. She was laying against bare skin, his dark hair teasing against her nipples. Did they not care about chafing?

Darcy didn’t have long to dwell on that, though. The leader walked over to them, she could see him moving out of the corner of her eye. He knelt down behind her, and she heard the zip on the front of his pants, too. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the head of his cock slowly pushing into her ass.

“Oh fuck, this is amazing.” He pushed forward, one long, slow glide until he was flush against her ass. “You guys are gonna love this.”

She’d almost forgotten about them, driven out of her head by sheer desire of wanting them not to be there. Now that he’d said that, though, she could feel the weight of them watching.

The leader’s hand slipped under her belly, pulling her back against him. Her back arched as her shoulders brushed his chest. He held her there, pressing firmly just above her pubic bone. “Fuck her hard, but don’t push me out.”

James gripped her hips to hold her in place, and they fucked her. Sensation pushed through her. The pressure of the leader’s hand seemed to make everything  _ more _ . When his other hand dropped down to circle over her clit she was lost.

She babbled at them, begging them to stop, begging them not to stop, pleading for more. She came again and again until she gripped the leader’s wrist, trying to pull his hand away.

“Oh no,” he gritted, low in her ear, pressing just a little bit further as he pushed her towards ecstasy again.

She cried out as she came, her muscles starting to cramp, and at last he let his hand fall away. They kept fucking her, though, as she slumped there between them.

Eventually he started to lose his rhythm. The leader buried himself deep, his teeth closing over her shoulder as he fell still. Just for a moment, and then he slipped free so abruptly Darcy let out a startled noise.

“Fucking amazing.” Clothes rustled as he stood up behind her and zipped up his pants again. “Who’s next? Don’t forget, she’s got a mouth, too.” He paused. “Her mouth feel good, Asset?”

“Yes, Commander.”


End file.
